


Day to day things

by female_overlord_3



Series: I'm an Empath bitch! [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, I have no idea, I'm so not sorry, Jace gets hurt but he's fine, Jace is stupid, M/M, Poor Jace and Suman, Slice of Life, VERY BAD ATTEMP, but we love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/pseuds/female_overlord_3
Summary: A new little bird joins the flock! A slice of life fic cause i'm weak.SMALL MENTION OF HURT CHARACTER. IT'S JUST A LEG. HE'LL BE FINE.





	Day to day things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedEmerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEmerald/gifts), [AlxSteele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxSteele/gifts).



> GUESS WHAT LOSERS I HAVE FALLEN VERY IN LOVE WITH MY CHILD SUMAN GLASMAN, THEY'RE MY MOST PRECIOUS GRUMPY NON BINARY LITTLE DOVE AND I WANT TO WRITE MORE ABOUT THEM AND THE GROUP OF LOSERS THEY'VE DECIDED TO FOSTER. MALEC AND I CO PARENT THEM.

The comfort and calm Suman has grown accustomed to is really nice; too bad someone comes in and ruins it.

They hear a groan of pain and slowly lower the shields they’ve built to feel who’s hurt and what’s going on. Of course it’s Jace and they can feel the pain radiating from a spot on his leg... Right leg. It burns- no stings so venom?

“Magnus Jace got hurt again it’s his right leg and I think there’s venom. Who’s winning?” Suman calls out and the man swiftly waltz in to access the damage. “I believe I still am. You said before Lunch and I said before Dinner, so I get this one little Dove.”

Suman grumbles but goes over to help Jace. They let their shields down and try to ease some of the pain, the pinched look on his face smooths out and Suman gently pats his shoulder before moving back to let Magnus do his thing.

For the last couple of months Suman has learned so much from both Magnus and other empaths they’ve been able to meet. They’ve learned that there are usually three types of empaths; those that can only read emotions, those that can leech emotions, and those that can push their own emotions onto others. Guess which one they have? All. of. Them.

“Oh dear he’s starting to shiver, which demon was this and how long until this idiot told you something was wrong?” Magnus lets his magic flow over Jace and stops the spread of venom. Alec has moved him to one of the couches, making sure to put a sheet on the couch. Clary helps him and holds onto Jace’s hand to try and comfort him.

Izzy moves next to him and helps him grab the right ingredients. She’s also been learning some stuff with Magnus, how to make certain potions or categorize different types of wounds. It’s been very fun learning with her.

“An Elapid, Sumies right, it’s this idiot’s right leg. Alec felt it so not too long, maybe five minutes before we got here.” She has the stuff ready and Magnus quickly mixes them before giving it to Jace.

Once the concoction goes past his lips the shivering stops and Jace slumps into the couch unconscious.

The heavy tension in the room lifts and relief replaces it. Suman tries to ease a bit more of Jace’s pain and Alec’s unease but regrets it when a rush of love tumbles into them causing their eyes to start to water. They quickly try to throw up their shields, thankfully fast enough that the rush turns into a gentle flow. Izzy hands them a tissue which Suman nods in thanks. After a moment of considering what do do, they pick up the new addition to this weird family, a cat Magnus named Chairman Meow, and carries him out to the balcony to sit and look out at the lovely view that still takes their breath away.

Chairman is a small thing, barely out if his kitten phase but it’s nice to have him settled in Suman’s arms as they gently pet him. Clary comes out and joins them, a sketchbook and pencil settled in her lap as she quietly draws.

Just another normal day of fighting demons and saving Jace.  

-

Suman has been dozing on and off today, nothing to study, no one to talk to, just enjoying a nice free day until the low thrum of love that never truly leaves Magnus’ loft starts to grow stronger and… other emotions begin to make themselves know.

They quickly grab their stele and hair clips before all but running to the front door to shove their shoes on. Suman scrambles to throw the door open, almost tumbling into Isabelle and the others who look as if they were just about to enter.

“Nope no. we gotta go. Now. NOW. BYE.” Everyone eyes in confusion as Suman activates their speed rune and is gone before they can all blink. “Well that was weird even for them. Wonder-” A loud moan cuts Jace off and then he’s following after Suman like a certain animal is at his heels.

Both Isabelle and Clary roll their eyes as they close the door a bit loudly with a smirk. “Come on lets find those two before they run into a tree or something.” They link arms and take their time down the stairs.

Inside Alec, who is very much dressed, well he has boxers on, pauses from where he’s sitting on Magnus’ waist when he hears the door close. Magnus, who is very much naked but he has a sheet covering him cause he has some sense of modesty,  lifts his head up when he feels the wards tingle.

Magnus just shrugs before laying back down and letting Alec’s hands continue to massage and ease all the knots and kinks from his body. “Jace and the others?” Alec voices. “Hmmm we may have scared him and Suman. I might have moaned a little too loud, got certain thoughts running.” Magnus mumbles as he settles into bliss.

Alec works a particularly tough knot and chuckles. “Really Magnus it’s just a massage.” He leans down and presses a kiss to Magnus’ shoulder. “If a massage scares them I can’t even think what would happen if we did have sex.”

Magnus sighs when Alec’s hands move to his shoulders. “Maybe later. Right now less talking and more touching.”

Alec just rolls his eyes but smiles fondly and keeps molding Magnus into a nice pile of mush.

 

The next day Jace avoids looking both of them in the face and Suman just glares at them after yelling, _I don’t want to know what your lust feels like!_

Alec feeling guilty and gets them another pair of daggers, these ones flick into metallic vines with flowers. Magnus takes them on a trip to a Japanese Zen Garden as an apology. They bring back a little stuffed cat key-chain and a gigantic duck shaped pillow for Jace.

**Author's Note:**

> Small little ideas but there's more to come!


End file.
